


The Bet

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, High School, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, angst if you squint, mcu - Freeform, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You are the new girl at school and Steve is already captivated





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing challenge and my prompt was   
> 'Wanna Bet?'

‘There goes the lonely new girl’, Brock Rumlow pointed out.

Steve turned around to look at you and saw you sitting by the window alone. Steve couldn’t help but sigh internally. You joined the school a month ago, but he was already captivated. You shared two classes with him and he couldn’t help but sneak glances at you when no one was looking.

‘She’s pretty though. But she looks like the kind of girl who would never go out with the athletes. She’s more likely to end up with the nerdy guys’, Brock laughed.

‘Wanna bet?’, Steve asked, making Brock raise his eyebrows.

‘If you can get her to date you for at least two weeks, I’ll give you my bike for a month. What will I get if you lose?’, he smirked.

‘I’ll give up my position as the team captain’, Steve answered.

‘What are you guys up to?’, Bucky questioned as he took a seat beside Steve.

‘Stevie boy here made a bet that he would get the new girl to date him for two weeks. If he loses, he’ll give up his position as the captain of the football team.’

Bucky frowned at Steve who avoided to look at him. He never thought he would be someone who would make such stupid bets. Moreover, how could he risk his position when he worked so hard for it.

‘What the hell Steve. I thought you liked her’, Bucky glared at Steve when Brock left.

‘Of course, I do Buck’, he mumbled.

‘Then why the bet?

‘I… I don’t know. Just don’t worry okay?’, he mumbled and Bucky rolled his eyes.

________________________

‘Hey Y/N’

You looked up from your book and saw Steve standing in front of you. You may be new here but that didn’t mean you don’t know about the popular Captain. It seemed as if everybody literally worshipped this guy. Plus, he wasn’t hard on the eyes.

‘Hey?’, you murmured, still confused why he was talking to you.

‘Can I sit here?’, he asked, and you nodded.

‘I realized I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself earlier. I’m Steve Rogers. We have a few classes together’, he introduced himself.

‘Yeah, I know. My name is Y/N’, you smiled and shook his hand.

‘So, we have this party tonight and everyone from the school will be there. I was wondering if you would like to come? I mean you can get to know people’.

Your heart literally stopped beating for a moment when you saw that charming smile. You would have agreed to murder someone if it meant you would see that smile again. So you agreed to go to the party.

__________________

You were finally at the party and it was surely crowded in here. You were having second thoughts and weren’t sure what you would do here when you didn’t even have any friends. It’s not like Steve would spend his time here with you. That would be stupid to expect. So here you were standing alone because you let some dumb jock talk you into it. And as if he heard your thoughts, Steve fucking Rogers was walking towards you.

‘I am glad you came’, he gave you that smile again.

‘Yeah, I’m having fun’, you lied.

‘Why don’t you join me and my friends? I mean I can see you’re alone here obviously lying. You’ll have fun with us’

You tried to argue by saying you were fine but he brushed it off. He led you to the kitchen where he introduced you to Bucky, Sam, and Natasha. His friends were fun. Especially the bickering between them, which was apparently over some cat. During the whole time, Steve was there by your side making sure you weren’t alone even though he didn’t have to. By the end of the party, you and Steve had exchanged numbers.

__________________

It’s only been a couple of weeks, but you and Steve were already getting closer. You texted all the time and even talked during the school. Right now, you were sitting with him in the cafeteria and listening to him moan about how hard algebra was.

‘I can help you with it’, you said and chuckled.

‘You will?’, he asked, his eyes wide.

‘Of course’.

‘There’s also something else I need to ask you about’, he mumbled looking down.

‘What is it?’, you squinted your eyes.

‘I was wondering, I mean you don’t have to but’, he stopped.

It was evident he was nervous. You have never seen him so nervous before.

‘Just spit it out Steve’

‘Will you like to go out with me? Like you know, a date?’, he asked.

To say that it shocked you would be an understatement. Sure you liked him, but who would have thought Steve Rogers would ask you out?

‘I would love to’, you replied and just like that, all his nervousness was gone and that charming smile was back.

It was not hard to like Steve. That guy was perfect in almost everything. He was handsome, charming, and had an amazing personality. That’s why it didn’t come as a surprise to you when you realized you were falling for him. You both have been dating for almost a month now and while he may not be that serious, you couldn’t help your feelings.

You were on your way to the school ground to meet Steve and saw him talking to Brock Rumlow. You never liked that guy. He was a bit too cocky, and you weren’t exactly comfortable in his presence.

‘Man, I never thought she would go out with you. But you won the bet I guess’.

Your eyebrows furrowed when you heard Brock say that. What bet?

‘I told you y/n will go out with me’, Steve said.

‘Anyway, since you won, here are the keys’. Brock tossed the keys of his bike towards Steve.

You couldn’t believe your ears. How could he even do that? You thought he actually liked you. And never in the past one month did you think he was doing it all for a bet.

You couldn’t stay there any longer so you left.

Your eyes were filled with tears as you tried to walk away as fast as you can. Your mind was still processing what happened when you collapsed into Bucky. Before he could even say anything, you took off leaving him confused. He shrugged and walked to the ground and saw Steve stretching by the side.

‘Hey Buck’, he said.

‘Did something happen here, pal? I saw Y/N crying but before I could say anything, she ran away. But she was coming from the ground I think’.

‘Why would she be here and not meet me? I was just standing right here….. Oh fuck’.

He finally realized what might have happened.

‘I fucked up Bucky’

‘You gotta be more specific’, Bucky rolled his eyes.

‘Shit, so I was standing here with Rumlow and he bought the bet up. Oh God y/n must have heard it. Fuck’.

Steve was panicking now and Bucky had no idea how to help him.

‘Go talk to her dumbass’.

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He was on his way to find you. Your phone was switched off and he was in a complete panic mode now. He didn’t want to lose you. He should have known it was stupid to make that bet. At that point, he had been trying to ask you out for a week but always backed out. When Brock made that bet, he thought it might give him an incentive, so he jumped on it. Obviously, he regrets it now.

He finally found you in the secluded corner of the library. Guilt filled him. He had no idea what to say and how to apologize for what he did. But there is no way he would let you go, so he gathered the courage and made his way to you.

‘Hey’, he said softly.

As soon as you heard him, you were about to leave when he stopped you.

‘Please, at least hear me out’, he begged, and you stared at him.

‘I won’t take much of your time, please baby’.

As much as you were angry at him right now, you couldn’t ignore his guilt-ridden voice. So you sighed and sat took your seat.

‘I know what I did was dumb’, he began.

‘Yeah, no shit’, you interrupted.

‘And I know you might think I’m lying. But I swear that bet? It meant nothing to me. Since I saw you in our class on your first day, I developed a crush on you. I really really wanted to ask you out but always backed out for some stupid reason. But then Brock said something about that bet, and I don’t know what took over me.’

Your eyes softened when you saw the regret on his face. Everything he said sounded sincere and while you were angry, there was something inside your mind that kept telling you to trust him.

‘Why should I trust you? How do I know that what you are telling me isn’t just a cover up for that bet and you actually care about me?’

Steve thought for a moment and finally said,’ I’ll give up my position as the Captain. I don’t give a fuck about that dumb bet. I did say that I’ll step down if I lose, didn’t I? I don’t care about Brock’s bike. I need you back please’, he mumbled.

This came as a shock to you. Even though you have been dating for only a short period of time, you knew he worked hard for the team. So it was a huge deal to him if he lost that.

‘Okay fine, I’ll give you a chance. You don’t have to give up or anything. But if you mess this up again, I won’t forgive you’.

His eyes lit up and the smile on his face was back. The same smile that made you weak in the knees. He pulled your chair towards him and placed a light kiss on your lips.

‘You are getting the bike though, right? I really like it’, you smirked making him laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good. Please comment and give your feedback, it means a lot


End file.
